


Venting

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike vents to Jack about a problem they need to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting

“This is complete and utter bullshit,” Mike exclaims as he barges into Jack’s office.

“I take it you’ve seen the papers,” Jack replies, having anticipated such a reaction.

“Oh I’ve seen them. And apparently they think they’re tabloids with the trash they’re printing.” 

“Mike, calm down,” Jack says, though he doubts it will do any good.

“Calm down! CALM DOWN!” Mike practically shouts. “This is my life they’re fucking with Jack.”

“If you’re going to keep yelling, close the door,” Jack responds. “The papers don’t make decisions around here, I do. And I know it’s complete and utter bullshit.”

Mike closes the door into Jack’s office and collapses into one of the chairs. “You can’t do nothing Jack. If people take this at face value, it looks bad if Connie and I continue to work together. And if people take your doing nothing as evidence that the case going south wasn’t because I was busy knocking up my best friend, they might figure out the truth. And if they find out about us, that’s going to look even worse.”

Jack sighs, knowing Mike is right. “What do you want me to do? If I was going to fire you because you messed up on a case, that would have happened a long time ago.”

“Reassign me,” Mike suggests. “Connie and I wouldn’t be working directly together anymore and she wouldn’t be punished.”

“Well there is a Bureau Chief position that just opened up,” Jack suggests.

“Seriously, Jack? I’d practically never see the inside of a courtroom,” Mike protests.

“It’s a promotion, Mike. Besides, I practically never see the inside of a courtroom anymore either,” Jack counters. “I know not trying cases on a regular basis sucks, but it should satisfy the idiots that wrote that garbage.”

Mike sighs. “I don’t like it, but you’re right.”


End file.
